


Hidden Truths

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finds out who the scarf he got for his birthday is really from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute, fluffy little oneshot requested by HaosRulez101 on Wattpad. Enjoy!

Adrien was so happy that his father had gotten him such a cool scarf this year instead of the same crappy pen he gets him every year- that is, until Alya told him the truth.

"What?" Adrien stares at her blankly. "That can't be true. My father got this for me, Nathalie said so."

Alya shakes her head. "Marinette made it for you. She put it in your mailbox. She even put a note on it."

Adrien furrows his brow in disbelief. "That's insane. I can't believe Nathalie would lie to me like that. It must be from my father."

Alya shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I know how much this meant to you, but your dad doesn't deserve gratitude for doing nothing."

Adrien's shoulders slump. He removes the scarf from around his neck, examining it in his hands.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me the truth. Thanks, Alya." He puts the scarf back around his neck, to Alya's surprise. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone else to thank."

•••••

"Marinette, can we talk?"

Marinette's head snaps up at Adrien's voice to see his green eyes staring at her.

"S-sure," she stutters, going bright red already.

Adrien leads her down the hall and into a secluded corner of the school library. Once he's sure they're alone, Adrien speaks softly to her.

"I know the scarf is from you."

Marinette's eyes widen in surprise. "You- you what? How?"

"Alya told me," he admits.

Marinette sighs softly. "I told her not to tell you. I'm sorry, Adrien."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

Marinette stares at her feet, her face still as red as a ladybug. "I didn't want you to be disappointed," she mumbles. "You thought your dad had gotten you an actual gift this year, and I didn't want to ruin that."

Adrien stares at her. "I would've understood," he says quietly. "I would've thanked you for telling the truth."

"I'm sorry," she repeats, her voice a quiet squeak.

"It's okay," Adrien says. "Thanks for trying to make me happy. And thanks for the scarf; it's really cool."

Marinette looks back up at him, a small smile on her face. And then Adrien does something that even surprises himself: he leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Marinette," he says again with a smile, watching her blue eyes go impossibly wider and her face grow even redder. He turns and leaves, smiling at the thought of the cute, sweet, smart girl standing flustered behind him.

Maybe Ladybug isn't the only girl for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback or a oneshot request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
